


Containment Theories

by Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Watch Me [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contained against the armor, Rodimus has no choice but to sit on a spike and watch Minimus pleasure himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment Theories

All Rodimus could do was wiggle his hips and watch. The Magnus armor had him in a tight hold, wrapped around him, effectively pinning Rodimus against his chest. Rodimus couldn’t reach down to his own aching spike or adjust his position. All he could do was roll his hips forward and back a touch, and watch Minimus before him as the smaller bot sought his own pleasure.

Minimus locked eyes with Rodimus, sliding the toy into his valve again as it gently buzzed. He panted hard as the toy vibrated against inner nodes, and he arched when the end bumped against his ceiling node. He pressed in, firmer against that spot, and turned his head, covering his mouth with his free hand as he let out a long, low moan.

Rodimus whined around his gag, because the last thing that Minimus had wanted was to deal with Rodimus’ idea of ‘dirty talk’ or his never ending chatter, and rocked his hips against the spike of the Magnus armor.

Minimus was plesantly surprised at how well Rodimus was doing. He’d told him, ordered even, not to overload before he did, and Rodimus was almost trembling with the effort not to. Rodimus was doing well. Minimus would praise him later.

When Rodimus trembled and his optics shut off, Minimus raised his voice. “Rodimus, optics on me,” he demanded, and Rodimus whined as they onlined again, hazy and bright. “Good. Now  _watch_.”

Minimus drew the toy off, then pressed it in again and again, his other hand skimming down his body, skipping his spike, and rubbing around his node. Rodimus’s hips twitched faster, desperately. He whined around the gag, a pleading noise.

Well, close enough. Minimus send the command to the armor and it loosened it’s grip, enough that Rodimus could wiggle his arms free.

“Frag yourself on my spike, Rodimus,” Minimus ordered, and Rodimus gripped the Magnus armor’s arms, drew himself up, and impaled himself on the spike. He gasped, bringing himself up again, and down. “But remember. Don’t overload before I do.”

Rodimus whined an affirmative, slowing his movements and sitting firmly on the armor’s spike, one hand sneaking between his legs and rubbing. Bliss was on the red mech’s face, but he was still tense, almost trembling.

“Good boy.” Minimus rubbed his node again, thrusting the toy in again. “Good boy Rodim- _mnnh_!” Minimus broke off in a moan as he overloaded, his valve clamping down on the toy as it buzzed, vibrating against nodes that sent his overload crashing through his systems again and again, creating a feedback loop that was almost too much. He felt his body leak lubrication onto the berth, and transfluid shot up over his chest. He forced himself to ignore it for now.

He onlined his optics and watched as Rodimus rode the Magnus spike to his own completion, whining around his gag as he overloaded. The visual was too much, as was the buzzing against tender valve nodes, and Minimus followed Rodimus into a second overload, and it offlined him into a momentary stasis.

When he came to the toy was buzzing on the floor and Rodimus was cleaning him off with solvent and cloth on his torso and oh, his tongue between the lips of his valve.

“Rodimus…” Minimus shuddered, grabbing ahold of Rodimus’ helm and spreading his legs a little wider. He pulled the mech closer to his valve, and Rodimus responded by slipping his tongue into the valve itself, lapping and curling against his inner nodes.

Minimus didn’t know much much transfluid or lubrication his body had left, but apparently he was about to find out.


End file.
